Death, Memories, Mafia
by NekoPanda
Summary: Tsuna and his friends found a wounded white haired boy on their way home from the snow fight. They found that the boy lost his memories and let him joins Vongola to help him remember. What will come with this boy's arrival in mafia world?
1. Prologue

Well, this is my first Reborn fic yet the first crossover I made so far. This story begins right after Tsuna's family was having a snow fight. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Neither Reborn! nor Bleach belongs to me.

* * *

_**Death, Memories, Mafia**_

_Prologue_

"Where… am I?"

A white-haired boy asked to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself lying on his back on a soft white layer of snow. The boy blinked several times before he could see properly, even thought it was still blurring somehow. From the place he was lying, he could see the dark, snowy sky. He tried to raise his body, but he felt an excruciating pain on his chest.

The boy touched his chest with his right hand. He looked at his hand and found that it was covered with blood. The boy looked at his chest. There was a huge cut from his left shoulder to his lower left abdomen. _'What… this blood… how could it be?'_ he thought.

He did not know why, but his instinct told him to go from that place. With the power left, the boy rolled his body and began to creep, leaving a red blood trace, trying to ignore the pain on his chest. The boy found that he was in a small path between houses. "Help.. Please…" He muttered weakly. He kept crawling as he repeating those words, even though he knew that nobody would hear him.

'_I can't… take it any longer…' _he thought as he stopped crawling. He took a deep breathe and exhaled a white breathe for his last minutes. The boy slowly closed his blurry eyes slowly. He thought that he would end there and nobody found him in that place. However, he did not realize that three shady figures were approaching him.

* * *

Well, what do you think? The next chapter will be coming soon. I hope you like it!

-RingoNeko 201-


	2. The Wounded Boy

What do you think of the prologue? Well, I hope everyone likes it. ^^ And thanks for the review! I'm in good mood of writing and I'm currently addicted with Reborn! and Bleach, so I just though off some idea to make a crossover of them. When I finished my other fanfic, Swithced, I may make a crossover of Reborn! and Eyeshield 21.

I hope you enjoy this story!

**Disclaimer: **Neither Reborn! nor Bleach belongs to me.

* * *

_**Death, Memories, Mafia**_

_Chapter 1: The Wounded Boy_

"The snow fight was fun, wasn't it, guys?" Yamamoto asked as he walked home with Tsuna and Gokudera. "Too bad that nobody won, though…"

"_Juudaime_!! I'm sorry that I can't help you to win!!!" Gokudera apologized for the tenth time to Tsuna.

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. All of us were having fun, anyway," Tsuna replied. The spiky brown-haired boy said to his friend. Tsuna himself could not comment more about the crazy snow fight. Tsuna had got too much shock in the fight, including the incident with Hibari, who unexpectedly appeared near the end. Tsuna sighed. What he wanted that time was go home and have a friendly chat with his friends. Maybe Kyoko will give him a visit. It would be enough to pay the whole shock he felt earlier.

"It's your entire fault you baseball idiot!" Gokudera blamed at his black-haired companion.

"Huh? What did I do?" Yamamoto replied naively.

Tsuna sighed again, seeing his friends arguing each other. _'Here we go again…'_ Tsuna thought, _'I wonder when will they stop arguing…'_ Tsuna turned his face from his friends to the path in front of them. Suddenly, he stopped and widened his eyes. The mafia leader-to-be quickly ran, leaving his friends behind.

"_Juu_, _Juudaime_! What's the matter with you?" Gokudera asked franticly, and then followed his boss.

"Tsuna, is there something wrong?" Yamamoto followed.

The boys managed to catch up with Tsuna and found the spiky boy was shaking something panicly. When they saw it closely, it was a body, a body of a young boy with spiky white hair lying on his chest at the side of the path. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, confused.

"Hey, are you alright there?" Tsuna asked while he shook the boy.

"Who is this guy, Juudaime? Is he that turf head? Suddenly collapsed because of unbearable exhaustion?" Gokudera snarled.

Yamamoto looked at the boy closely. "Hmm, I think he's not Sasagawa-_sempai_ anyway…" he commented. "He's too short if you compare him with Sasagawa-_sempai_."

"It's not important, right now! We have to make sure if he's al…" Tsuna realized that his hand touched something wet. He raised his hand and looked at the blood on it. "HIIIIEEEE!!!!!! B-B-Bbb-BBB-BLOOD???!!!!" Tsuna exclaimed. The frantic had caught him. "Where it came from?"

Yamamoto rolled the unconscious boy's body and found a huge wound on his chest. "Oh, no. Look at this, Tsuna…"

Tsuna saw the big wound and gulped. "We… We'd better call an ambulance!!!"

"That's no use, _Dame_-Tsuna."

Tsuna turned around and found his little, but absolutely terrifying, hitman tutor, Reborn, was standing behind him in a blue coat. "Re-Reborn!!!"

"Don't you see that this road is so small that no car can go through this road? You really are an idiot," the baby scolded.

"Yeah, you're right, Reborn. But where should we take him?!! The hospital is far from here and I can't take him to my house either!!!"

"Then bring that boy with your dying will," Reborn gave him a short, clear answer as Leon turned into a handgun. And the baby fired the dying will bullet.

"RE-BOOOORN!!!! I'll take him to the hospital with my dying will!!!!" Small orange fire erupted from Tsuna's forehead. In seconds, all of Tsuna's clothes ripped off, leaving his boxers only. He immediately brought the white-haired boy on his shoulder and ran towards the hospital with unbelievable speed.

"Wow, Tsuna's really energetic, isn't he?" Yamamoto commented.

Gokudera twitched and glared at the baseball lover. "You really are a baseball idiot," he growled.

**--**

Ukitake Juushirou walked to the building of 1st division in hurry. The captain of 13th division's eyes clearly showed his worry and his face was wet because of cold sweat. Besides, he coughed more often than before, which made his subordinates, Kiyone and Sentarou followed him and tried to take the sick captain back to his rest.

"_Tai_-… _Taichou_!!! You should, no… You _have_ to go back to our division and take a nice rest there!!!" Sentarou pleaded.

"He's right, _taichou_! Your body is getting weaker and weaker each day!!!" Kiyone supported her companion's advice. It was the first time Kiyone could agree with Sentarou.

Ukitake tried to ignore them and kept walking to _soutaichou'_s building, where an unexpected captain meeting was waiting for him. "I'm sorry Kiyone, Sentarou, but I have to attend.. *coughs*… this meeting anyway!!" Ukitake stated without seeing Kiyone and Sentarou's faces.

"But… _taichou_!!!"

"This is an important matter, Kiyone!!!" The captain exclaimed, before he coughed for several times again, then leaving Kiyone and Sentarou, who were staring him leaving weakly, behind.

Kiyone looked at her captain's condition. Even though the winter war was won by Soul Society and Aizen has dead for a long time ago, there was another incident came, right after Soul Society won the war. That incident had made his captain's condition became worse and worse each day… even worse than his condition in the winter war. However, her captain still wanted to hear the latest improvement of it. Kiyone sighed.

"Now what are we going to do, Sentarou?" she asked to Sentarou.

Sentarou shrugged. "Like I know…"

**--**

Ukitake entered the meeting room. He found that all of the captains who participated in the Winter War were present. Well, except for _someone_…

"You're late, Ukitake-_taichou_," Yamamoto Genryuusai, the captain of 1st division yet the _soutaichou_, stated calmly.

"I'm sorry, _soutaichou_." Ukitake apologized.

Yamamoto ignored Ukitake's apologize. He looked all of the people in the room, from Soi Fong to Ukitake. "Looks like everyone has gathered here," he said. "I'm sure that all of you know what are we going to talk about."

There was no answer came from the captains, but the old man sure that all of them have in each of their minds.

**--**

"Is he okay?" Tsuna, who had worn his clothes back, asked a nurse who just came out from the room where the boy was taken care of.

The young nurse was a bit nervous first, since she knew he was talking to a boy who ran to the hospital, bringing a wounded boy, with no clothes on except a pair of blue boxers/ But, the nurse quickly replied, "He will be alright. His wound isn't deep. That boy just lost some blood and need to rest for a while."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna relieved.

The nurse let Tsuna to look at the patient and left. The boy who will be named as Vongola Decimo looked at the boy. The boy had almost the same height like Tsuna and has a spiky white hair, which was combed back, leaving a little as his 'fringe'. His face was not familiar to Tsuna, so he assumed that he was not from the neighbourhood. On the boy's left shoulder, Tsuna could see a tattoo that shaped like zero or something-the boy was wearing a white sleeveless shirt now, but that tattoo did not make any sense for Tsuna. _'I wonder who he is….'_ Tsuna thought to himself.

"You'd better ask that boy yourself right away."

Tsuna widened his eyes and turned his face back. He found that Reborn was near the room's door, wearing a doctor suit and a stethoscope. The brown-haired boy also found his friends at the door.

"Reborn! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera quickly approached Tsuna and bowed in front of the shorter boy. "Sorry, Juudaime! I must have made you waiting too long!!!"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. Nothing big happened thought," Tsuna said to the Smoking Bomb. "Anyway, Reborn, why should I do that?"

Reborn looked at his student's face. "You're the one who wanted to ask, right?"

"But… It's just…"

Reborn smiled devilishly. "Why should a mafia boss afraid to ask someone?"

"I even don't want to be a mafia boss!!!" Tsuna exclaimed, but then he shut his mouth. He hoped that his shout would not wake anyone. However, it was wrong.

**--**

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes. He could hear that someone shouted so loud that it woke him up. He blinked his eyes for several times and saw milky white ceilings. He tried to get up, but another pain disallowed him to do so. He looked as his chest, found that his wound had been bandaged.

The boy looked around. He was in a room with lots of beds in there. Looks like that was some kind of hospital or a clinic. Then, he looked to his left hand side and saw three boys were standing near him. The shortest boy with spiky brown hair smiled at him.

"Oh, you're awake! I'm really sorry about what happened earlier… My shout must have woke you up, but I swear I didin't mean to!" The boy explained.

"It's okay…" The white-haired boy replied. "Did you bring me to this place?"

"Well, actually, yes… My friends and I coincidently found you lying on the road," the other taller boy with messy black hair replied and pointed at Tsuna. "But he's the one who found you first."

"By the way, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna," the shortest boy said. "This is my friend, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. And this is…"

"I'm Mr. Bonco. I'm newly recruited to this hospital two weeks ago," A baby-like doctor cut Tsuna's words. The white-haired boy looked at the baby suspiciously. Looks like he realized something about the baby.

"How about you? What's your name?" Tsuna aksed to the white haired boy.

The white haired boy started to think. He did not really remember his own names. In next five minutes, he just thought off a name. The boy wasn't sure whose name was that, but somehow, his instinct said to him that he should use that name.

The boy looked at Tsuna and his friends. "My name… is Hitsugaya Toushirou."

* * *

For everyone who thought that the white-haired boy is (clearly) Hitsugaya, our Shirou-chan. You're right! *gives everyone cookies*

I hope that you like this chapter! Review please! Thanks.

-RingoNeko 201-


	3. A Worthy Recruit

Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update. I will try to update the fic in one or two weeks. Anyway, thanks for all reviews! They really help me! A lot. This chapter is longer than the previous chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, yeah, if anyone is confused about the time of the story, it's after the winter war according to Bleach's timeline and before Kokuyou Arc in Reborn's timeline.

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach or Reborn!

* * *

_**Death, Memories, Mafia**_

_Chapter Two: A Worthy Recruit_

Tsuna could not believe this, but this was happening right in front of his own eyes. He was having a dinner in house, with his family—including Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, and Reborn, her mother, and himself—and a boy that he didn't even know where he came from (Tsuna really had to warn her mother to not welcome stranger into the house easily). The white-haired boy named Hitsugaya Toushirou quickly gained the respect from Tsuna's family, even Lambo really respects that (somehow) icy boy.

"Toushirooooou!!!! Let's play hide and seek after the dinner!!!" Lambo pleaded.

"No! You shouldn't do that after dinner!" I-Pin warned her fellow kid.

Toushirou who stared at them with 'What the?' eyes just smiled. "Alright, but finish your dinner first, Lambo."

"Hehe!!! Lambo wins, baka I-Pin!!!" Lambo said proudly to I-Pin.

"Now, now, Lambo-chan, you should finish your dinner before you play, okay," Tsuna's mother reminded the naughty kid. "Toushirou-kun, I'm sorry if Lambo caused any trouble to you. He seems to like you, though"

Hitsugaya smiled. "It's fine. He's still a child."

Tsuna smiled as he looked at the boy he just met two days ago. The mafia boss-to-be wondered how could Lambo 'like' a person he just met, especially just for two days. It made Tsuna remember about the day when he took Hitsugaya to the hospital.

---

"_My name… is Hitsugaya Toushirou," Hitsugaya simply replied._

"_Toushirou, eh? Sounds a good name," Yamamoto praised._

_Tsuna looked at Hitsugaya concernly. "Are you okay? How could you be wounded so badly like that?"_

_Hitsugaya looked down for a while before he gave a reply, "I don't… know…"_

"_Hey, you'd better answer Juudaime's question properly, you darn shorty!" Gokudera snapped at Hitsugaya as he grabbed the boy's collar. "You have to say tahnk you at least! Juudaime has helped you!"_

_Tsuna sighed, "Enough, Gokudera-kun, calm down. Let him go."_

"_But, Juudaime…!!"_

"_Gokudera…"_

"…_Okay," Gokudera muttered and let Hitsugaya off._

"_Hmm… Do you remember anything else about yourself?" Reborn in doctor suit suddenly asked. "Like where were you from? Or anything else?"_

_Hitsugaya weakly shook his head. "No… Not a little… Mr. Bonco."_

"_I see…" Reborn mumbled. "I think he lost his memories, all of it," He said to Tsuna._

"_EEEEEEEH!!!!" Tsuna shrieked. "Now what should we do!!!"_

_Reborn looked at him seriously. "You're the one who found him, Tsuna, so you have to help him."_

"_But where should he stay?"_

_The little hitman smirked at him. Tsuna could sense something bad or worse was going to happen, sooner or later. "Of course, your house Tsuna," the baby replied shortly._

"_EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

---

Thus, Hitsugaya stayed in Tsuna's house and lend a room with Tsuna. Even though his amnesia was worse than Tsuna thought—Hitsugaya asked Tsuna some 'unusual' question such as what is movie, what is school and how to use computer—he can cope up pretty well in two days. His family members were also happily accepted him. However, Tsuna was still worry about one thing. 'I hope Reborn won't recruit him to family like he does on Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun…' he thought.

"Don't worry, Tsuna. If he's worthy enough, we should recruit him to your family," Reborn who sat next to him said as he knew what was Tsuna thinking.

'_He read my mind again!!!'_ Tsuna sweat dropped. "But… Reborn! He's just an ordinary person, yet I don't know him pretty well!!!" The young Vongola whispered.

"You'll know him more in this week," Reborn replied. "Somehow, I feel that we really have to recruit him. He's some kind… unusual"

"Re-REBORN!!!! Can't you stop doing like that for once?!"

"You'd better believe me, Tsuna. My feeling is always right." Reborn said.

---

Hitsugaya blinked at what the baby gave to him. A set of Namimori Junior High School uniform was placed and folded neatly in front of him. "I have to go… to school?"

Reborn nodded. "Yup, it will be strange if a person like you don't go to school."

"Uuhh… Well then," Hitsugaya replied as he picked the uniform.

Hitsugaya had just been in Namimori for three days, but he had seen to many strange things around him, especially in Tsuna's house. He never believed that a talking one years old baby became a home tutor, a lady who can only cook poisonous food, little kids who can turn into adults suddenly, a mother who was too absent-minded, a silver-haired guy who took out bunches of dynamites our of nowhere, a chameleon which can turn to different things, and many more of it. Now, unbeknownst him, the baby had registered him in one of the town's school and told him to go there studying. To be honest, looks like he had trapped in a strange place. He sighed, "How about the books and the other else?"

"Don't worry, I've prepared them all for you. All you have to do is just go and study. That's all," Reborn replied.

Hitsugaya blinked his eyes in disbelief. 'Who the heck is this baby?'

---

Hitsugaya looked at himself in front of the mirror. The uniform fit him well, and his school bag has been prepared with all stationeries and books he needed.

"It's quiet neat, isn't it?" Hitsugaya said to himself.

Somehow, he did nor really enjoy to go to school. Even hearing the word 'school' and 'uniform' was enough to make him annoyed. He took a deep breath and lied on Tsuna's bed. Hitsugaya looked at the ceiling. 'Who am I? And how the hell can I be in this place?' He wondered. Hitsugaya closed his eyes. Could he at least remember… a bit?

"_Shirou-chan! The registration to the academy is open now!"_

"_Why the hell you're so happy about that, Bedwetter?"_

"_Of course I'm happy! Because now I can be a shinigami!"_

…

"_Ooh… Taichou, you should wear this uniform! I think it suits you well!"_

"_I won't wear things like that, Matsumoto!"_

Hitsugaya suddenly opened his eyes and sat on the bed. 'What… What was that?' he thought to himself. _'Was that my memories?'_ Hitsugaya closed his eyes and tried to remember more, but it useless. "Uuh… Why can't I remember more?" Hitsugaya moaned.

He tried to remember the flashbacks that he just got. What he remember was a person named Matsumoto and 'shinigami'. "Shinigami… Death god?" Hitsugaya asked to himself. "What does it mean? And who is this Matsumoto…?"

"Meow!!"

Hitsugaya's thought was ruined by a meow which came from a black cat which is sitting at the window. Hitsugaya turned to see the cat and realized that the black cat was carrying something with its mouth; a baby blue-indigo glove with a white skull printed on it. When the white-haired boy approached the cat, the cat left the glove and ran away from there.

"Hey, wait!" When Hitsugaya looked at the window, the cat had gone to nowhere. "Where did the cat go?...?" Hitsugaya picked the glove and looked closely at it. "What is this thing?"

"Hitsugaya-kun! We'd better hurry up!!" Hitsugaya heard Tsuna calling from out of the room.

"Coming!" He immediately put the glove in his pocket and grabbed his school bag, leaving the room with lots of questions in his head. _'Why I'm feeling that the cat's somehow familiar to me?'_ he though as he went out of the house.

---

"Oh no, we are going to be late!!!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran to the school. Behind him, Hitsugaya and Reborn, who was flying with a mini leon-copter, followed him. "I hope Hibari won't kill us…"

"Hibari? Who's Hibari?" Hitsugaya asked.

"The head of Namimori Junior High's Discipline Committee," Reborn replied shortly, "yet the strongest boy in Namimori Junior High."

"We'd better stay out of his way or he will kill us!!!" Tsuna added.

Finally, Tsuna and Hitsugaya reached the school on time. "Ah! Hibari wasn't there! We're lucky!!!" Tsuna relieved.

Hitsugaya was just about to reply when he heard a deep, intimidating voice came from behind.

"Who do you think the lucky person is, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Hitsugaya and Tsuna turned to their back and found a boy with black hair and stoic face, holding a tonfa in his right hand. A Disciplinary Committee band was tied around his left arm. Seeing Tsuna's face paled suddenly, Hitsugaya assumed that the person in front of him was Hibari, the head of Disciplinary Committee.

"And who is this boy beside you, Sawada?" Hibari asked.

"A… A… He's… uh…" Tsuna stammered. _'Where the hell is Reborn in this time?'_ He thought as he realized that Reborn was gone.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou. I'm a new student in this school," Hitsugaya quickly replied.

Meanwhile, Reborn watched the scene from a tree not far from there. The infant hitman smirked. "Hmm… This is a good start to see how worthy Hitsugaya Toushirou is…" he mumbled. He took out a bundle of paper. On the top of the bundle, there was a photo and Hitsugaya's data. "Hmm… Everything is unknown… Interesting indeed…"

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, huh?" Hibari paused a bit and glared at Tsuna. "Sawada, I warn you to tell your new friend to not to bleach his hair. Bleached hair is disallowed in here," Hibari growled as he prepared to knock Tsuna out.

"Wait, it's not because bleached! My hair was originally white as far as I can remember!!" Hitsugaya suddenly blurted out.

Both Tsuna and Reborn widened his eyes. They never saw a person who dares to snap Hibari before.

"Hmm… Interesting…" Reborn mumbled.

"Hiee!!! Hitsugaya-kun, stop that!" Tsuna shrieked.

Hibari smiled. "Well, well, looks like I've got an arrogant herbivore to bite off this morning…" He took out his other tonfa and prepared a battle stance. "Now show me what you got, herbivore…"

---

Hitsugaya even didn't know what he just said. It just more like a spontaneous reply. 'Arghh!!! Why the hell I said that?!' he thought. He looked at the prefect in front of him. Hitsugaya knew that he was in a big danger now. Like it was a reflex, he prepared a stance too.

"I don't want a fight, but if I have to, I will…" Hitsugaya muttered. It was also a spontaneous one. _'What the hell did I say?!!'_

Hibari widened his eyes, but quickly covered it with a sadist smile. "Looks like I can have a little fun with you," he muttered lowly.

---

Tsuna dropped his jaw. He would never believe what Hitsugaya just said. He challenged the fearful, stoic, merciless, school-lover, frighteningly strong, and famous of his battle-craziness Hibari Kyouya!!!? It he really did, Hitsugaya would be the first person ever who dare to challenge Hibari!

"OMG… Hitsugaya-kun… Don't do anything reckless…" Tsuna muttered.

---

Reborn's smile grew wider and wider. He had known that his feeling was right. Hitsugaya Toushirou really is a worthy recruit after all.

---

Hibari stole the start and quickly charged towards Hitsugaya. Hibari attacked the white haired boy with an unbelievable speed. However, Hitsugaya managed to dodge every attack perfectly. Both Hibari, Tsuna and Hitsugaya himself did not expect something like that.

'_Hmm… He's a worthy herbivore…'_

'_Wow… I've never seen like this before...'_

'_How did I dodge those attacks easily, as if I'm used to it?'_

Unfortunately for Hitsugaya, he tripped and was about to fall down. Hibari showed his winning smirk. "It's the time to end this, herbivore." He raised one of his tonfa and swung it to Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya!!!!" Tsuna shouted.

Unexpectedly, with a quick move, Hitsugaya got his balance back and dodged the attack, followed by elbowing Hibari right on his stomach. Hibari fall to his knees, holding his stomach. Tsuna and (even) Reborn widened their eyes. Hibari himself stared at Hitsugaya, showing a great disbelief. Then, Hibari smirked.

"You really are worthy to kill, Hitsugaya Toushirou…"

When they were about to fight again, they heard a clapping sound near them.

"Well, boys, that's enough," A dark-skinned lady came to them. The lady was wearing a white blouse with light blue flower embroidery and a long black skirt covering her legs. She tied her black hair to a ponytail. "This is school, not a place for you two to fight, and you, why don't you stop them?" The lady scolded Tsuna, Hibari, and Hitsugaya. "Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

"What do you think you're talking to?" Hibari asked back.

"It's not important right now," the lady replied, "you'd better pick your things and go to school now, the lesson's going to start soon."

Hibari sighed. He turned against Tsuna and Hitsugaya, walked to school. Before he left, he turned to see Hitsugaya. "Next time, we should settle this, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Hitsugaya blinked. "Did I… just do something wrong?"

Tsuna stared at him. "Not just wrong, you've just risked your own life and now you're going to be in Hibari's worth-to-kill list…"

The lady sighed. She came to Tsuna and Hitsugaya, palcing both her hands on her waist. "Are you okay? Seems that you're hurt."

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Hitsugaya replied.

Tsuna looked at the lady with confused look. "Are you a new teacher? I've never seen you before."

"Oh, yes. I'm a new teacher in here. My name's Shihouin Yoruichi," the lady replied. "It's nice to meet you."

---

Reborn was satisfied, REALLY satisfied. He may not know a bit about Hitsugaya Toushirou, but the baby knew that Hitsugaya was a worthy boy. "Tsuna, Hitsugaya has to be one of the top list recruit…"

* * *

What do think about this chapter? I hope you like it ^^ Review please!

_-RingoNeko 201-_


	4. Welcome to Vongola

I'm terribly sorry to keep you guys waiting. The end of 9th grade really made me stressed out. I got National Exam try outs for two weeks and I just finished my Pre-Exams on Friday. Moreover, I still have Flash project, face model project, and course assignments to due, plus, I got a bad flu. Argh… It's hard to be a 9th grader…

Anyway, thanks for every reviews! They make me in seventh heaven. ^^ Thanks a lot. Oh, I made a poll in my profile about which Bleach character that should appear in this story. Please vote!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I will never own Bleach or Reborn!

* * *

_**Death, Memories, Mafia**_

_Chapter 3: Welcome to Vongola_

Yoruichi sighed. She really hates to dress in a teacher suit. It was hard to move with those clothes, so she would rather wear nothing than wearing a 'feminime' suit. Yoruichi took a deep breathe as she turned to see Hitsugaya who was walking into the school building with Tsuna. _"Well, there's another work to do…"_ she thought.

The dark-skinned lady took out her cell phone and made a call.

"Yes, Urahara Shop here." Tessai's voice could be heard clearly.

"Tessai, where's your manager? I need to talk to him, now," Yoruichi said.

"Aah, please wait, Yoruichi-dono…"

Yoruichi could hear a 'thud' and sound of Tessai's footsteps. After a silent pause, she heard someone picked up the other phone. "Aaah!!! Yoruichi-san, how are you? Fine there?" The familiar voice greeted.

"Kisuke, can we go to the main topic? I'm busy here right now," Yoruichi replied monotonously,

Kisuke sighed, "Huh, can't you be relaxed for a while, Yoruichi-san?"

"Kisuke," Yoruichi demanded.

"Huff… Well then," Urahara gave up. "What do you want to ask?"

Yoruichi walked into the school as she asked Urahara right to the point, "Why do you want me to keep an eye on Hitsugaya? And what is the purpose of that glove you've just invented, Urahara?"

"Haven't I told you, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara's voice became deeper than before. "We need to make sure that he's safe in Namimori. Karakura isn't safe enough for him right now. There are still many Menos and Ajuchases around and some Arrancars survived in the war, we don't want to take any risk that they will target him. The only safest place I can think is Namimori…"

"And why is that?"

Urahara took a deep breathe and sighed. "I've told you, haven't I?"

"No, you haven't" Yoruichi answered, short and clearly.

"My apologies, then Yoruichi-san," Urahara said. "Should I say right to the point? Or should I explain you the whole thing? Which one do you like?"

"Urahara, stop fooling around! I'm serious, you know! He's one of remaining Soul Society's captain after Aizen and his fellows' death. Hitsugaya's not supposed to be in the living world right now. Moreover, he lost his memories. I've lost my contact with Ukitake for days, not allowed to enter Soul Society and you didn't explain to me ANYTHING, about what is going on here yet the purpose giving Hitsugaya the new glove you invented?!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Yoruichi-san," Urahara said. "Looks like I have to tell you EVERYTHING after Aizen's death in the winter war…"

**---**

Meanwhile, Reborn told Leon to change into a phone. Then, he called Dino with it. After a long dialing tone, he could hear his former student's voice.

"Hoaaahm… Yes, who is this? Are you-"

"Dino, is this you?" Reborn asked with Leon-phone.

"UWAAA!!! Re-Reborn!! Why do you call me at night like this?" Dino asked and yawned. "It's 02:00 a.m. in Italy, you know…"

"Dino, I want you to find about a person named Hitsugaya Toushirou," Reborn said.

"What? It's strange. You usually have your own sources to find out about people, don't you? But, well, since it's you request, I'm fine with it," Dino yawned again. "The data in ten years or…"

"The data in the last 80 years or more if you can, Dino," Reborn cut.

"WHAT?!! Eighty years?! Are you crazy, Reborn? It's hard to find people records in 1920s!" Dino exclaimed.

"Please, I really need the data right away, Dino. I've searched ini range of 30 years, but no records contain anything related to Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Wow, that would be a hard task to do, huh?" Dino muttered. "Anyway, who is this Hitsugaya?"

Reborn smirked. "He's Tsuna's family member-to-be."

---

"Eeh… Sawada-san…?" Hitsugaya asked at the recess time, while eating the lunch with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto.

"You don't need to call me so formal like that, Hitsugaya-kun," Tsuna said back to the white haired boy.

"Uuh… Sawada… kun?" Hitsugaya coughed a bit. He was not really comfortable when he spoke unformally. "Why are our classmates looking at us?" Hitsugaya pointed to the students who were crowding outside of their classroom.

"Ch, they're really annoying us. Do you want me to get rid of them, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"I think you shouldn't do that, Gokudera," Hitsugaya said to the Smoking Bomb coldly.

"Who asked you, white head?!" Gokudera snarled.

"Who did you say white head?" Hitsugaya twitched.

"Hey, hey, calm down guys," Tsuna said. Somehow, Gokudera and Hitsugaya cannot go along really well.

Yamamoto laughed. "Maybe they're just chatting, hahaha…"

"Hey, is that the new student? The one with the white hair?" A girl asked.

"Awww… He's so _kawaiii_…" Another girl whispered.

"Not only cute, he's so adorable and so… uh… mysterious… He's really my type!" Another girl added.

"Do you know that he dares to fight Hibari this morning?" A boy asked.

"What?! That new kid?!!!"

Tsuna sweat dropped. "I think it's not like that, Yamamoto-kun…"

The mafia boss-to-be sighed. After Hitsugaya introduced himself in the classroom, looks like the girls started to admire him and the boys somehow interested with him. Tsuna can list a few reasons.

First, his brave, yet really crazy, fight with Hibari in the morning. According to Yamamoto and Gokudera, some students saw the fight and spread a rumor about a new kid who was brave enough to face the violence-lover Hibari.

Second, he is smart, or Tsuna should say he IS a genius. There was a Math test that day and he did not need any help to do the test. Moreover, he got the perfect score, which means another genius in class after Gokudera.

Third, not only smart, he is good at sports, especially soccer. During the P.E. lesson, Takaguchi-sensei, the P.E. teacher, was sick so the boys were playing soccer while the girls became the spectators. Tsuna teamed up with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Hitsugaya, of course. However, the bad news was Tsuna's team of four had to face five boys from Namimori junior high's soccer team. Tsuna had already lost his hope first, until Hitsugaya managed to score the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth goal until the end of the match.

'_Another favorite guy in the school, huh?'_ Tsuna thought. The boy started to wonder why his friends were much more popular than him. 'He's like a mixture of Gokudera and Yamamoto-kun…'

"In a body of you, dane-Tsuna," A familiar childish voice said.

Tsuna turned to find Reborn in his usual black suit, sitting on the desk, drinking a glass of tea. "REBORN!!! Stop reading my mind, please!"

"Hitsugaya, can I have a talk with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto for a while?" Reborn asked Hitsugaya, ignoring Tsuna's complain.

"Sure, you can, Reborn-san," Hitsugaya replied.

Reborn smirked. The baby mafia turned to his student and kicked him. "Let's go, we have important thing to discuss about."

Hitsugaya looked at them went away, as the other students rushed into the classroom, surrounding Hitsugaya, and started to asked him lots of question.

"Hey, where did you move from? You have a nice hair there," A boy praised.

"Uuuh… What kind of food do you like, Hitsugaya-kun?" A girl with glasses asked shyly.

"Hitsugaya, please join our soccer club! We have to take the champion place from Mashiba junior high this year!"

"Hitsugaya-kun, how could you dare to challenge Hibari-san?!!"

Hitsugaya blinked his eyes. "Uuuh… Thanks, actually it's not bleached. Well, I like watermelons, and ice cream's not bad too. It's a great pleasure to join your soccer club, but I'll think again, and I don't dare to fight Hibari ever again…" Hitsugay tried to answer every question.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi, who was watching at him from the corridor, looked at the white haired boy with full of concern look. "Huuh… Looks like you got some big trouble here, didn't you, Hitsugaya?"

---

"Tsuna, I've decided to recruit Hitsugaya Toushirou to our family," Reborn stated to Tsuna.

Tsuna widened his eyes, followed with a loud "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!!!? I've told you to not to involve my friends about this mafia anymore, right?!!!"

"I didn't promise you about that, anyway…" Reborn took a bundle of paper out of his pocket. "His intelligence and skills are outstanding, even better than Gokudera and Yamamoto."

Gokudera widened his eyes. "WHAT!!! I don't believe what you just said, Reborn-san!"

Yamamoto blkinked and smiled. "Wow, it would be good if he join the game, right?"

"That's not it, baseball idiot! If he joins our family, he will take the position of Juudaime's right hand man from me!!!" Gokudera snapped at Yamamoto.

Reborn took other papers and showed it to the boys. "It's the newest ranking from Fuuta this morning: intelligence, strength, and the other skills that Namimori Junior High students have."

They read the paper for a while and dropped their jaws. In intelligence, run, fighting and analytic skills, Hitsugaya is ranked first; in strength, he is ranked as the second. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS RANKING?!!!" Tsuna exclaimed. He turned to Reborn, "Hitsugaya's only an ordinary boy, there's no way he should be involved with mafia!"

"Do you believe that he's JUST an ordinary boy, Tsuna?" Reborn asked, but with a deep tone.

Tsuna gulped. "W-Well…"

"I don't think that he's just an ordinary boy, Tsuna. Do you believe an ordinary boy who doesn't remember anything could dodge all of Hibari's attack with no wound at all?"

"Eeh… I-I don't think so… Even Gokudera and Yamamoto-kun can't stand a chance against Hibari-san…" Tsuna replied.

"You're right. Only a person who has mastered a great fighting skill can dodge all that attacks. I believe that Hitsugaya was a person who is skilled in fights." Reborn explained. "Besides…"

"What is it, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

Reborn's face became serious. "I think we need to find something more about him…"

---

Hitsugaya walked along the staircase to the rooftop. Tsuna's tutor baby named Reborn, or whatever his name is, asked him to come to the rooftop after the school is over. However, he said something strange to him.

"Make sure you have anything to protect you, Hitsugaya," Reborn said devilishly.

"Huh… This is a strange town with strange people in it.,." Hitsugaya mumbled. Talking about strange things, Hitsugaya remembered the glove a cat 'gave' him that morning. He took it out of the pocket. The blue glove gave the white-haired boy a somehow familiar sense, especially with the fiery skull print on it. "Why do it have to use skull print?"

Hitsugaya wear it to his right hand. Unexpectedly, the glove was quite comfortable for him. "Hmm, not bad either, huh?" he said to himself. Suddenly, the boy got an excruciating pain in his head.

'_Toushirou, can you hear me? Toushirou!'_

The pain gone as fast as it came. After Hitsugaya opened his eyes, he leaned himself to the wall and touched his head. "What… was that voice?" The voice is not the same with the voices he remembered that morning in Tsuna's room. It was more deeper and sounded more like a growling voice. "Another flashback? Or it's just my imagination? Whose voice is that and why does it know my name?"

Hitsugaya ignored it and continue to go to the rooftop. Unbeknownst him, Yoruichi in her cat form followed him silently behind.

"Where are you going, Hitsugaya?" Yoruichi wondered. "But at least he wears the glove now…"

---

There was no one in the rooftop, except Hitsugaya himself. There was no sign of Tsuna and the others. "What does that baby want?" He asked to himself.

"OI!!! White head!"

Hitsugaya turned and found Gokudera behind him, with dynamites in his hands. Hitsugaya blinked. "Why are you carrying those dynamites, Gokudera?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Don't try to lure me, white head!" Gokudera snapped. "Let's decide who would be Juudaime's right hand man with a fight!!"

"What?! Wait a minute, I don't understand what's going one here!" Hitsugaya replied.

"Get ready, white head!" Gokudera shouted as he lighted up all the dynamites in his hands.

"What the hell is going on?!!!" Hitsugaya shouted and ran, trying to dodge Gokudera's dynamite attacks.

---

"Reborn-san, isn't this game too hard for Toushirou? He has to face Gokudera in the first time he played the game…" Yamamoto asked.

"Reborn, aren't you too Spartan about this…" Tsuna commented as he watched Gokudera behind the rooftop door with Yamamoto and Reborn!

"No, not at all," Reborn smiled. "Let's see what'd happen next."

"What did you say to Gokudera so he wanted to fight Toushirou?" Yamamoto asked.

"I said that if he wins against Hitsugaya, Tsuna's right hand man seat will be his," Reborn answered.

"REBORN!!!"

---

Yoruichi, who was watching the fight from the top of the roof fence, sweat dropped. She never saw a boy have lots of dynamites in his pockets before. Moreover, looks like the boy never reach the end of his dynamite stocks. "Looks like this town is more troublesome than Karakura, isn't it?"

---

Hitsugaya kept running and running, while Gokudera continuously threw dynamites at him. Like Yoruichi, he thought that Gokudera never ran out of dynamite stocks in his pocket. _'Man, when will this over?!!!'_ Hitsugaya thought. Unfortunately, he ran to Gokudera's trap. Now, he was surrounded by dynamites on the floor.

"What the?!"

"Got you!!!" Gokudera smirked.

The whole bomb exploded and blasted Hitsugaya to the wall. The boy choked a little blood from his mouth.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Gokudera, don't do more than this!"

"Oh, no… He's in trouble!" Yoruichi widened her eyes.

Hitsugaya's vision was blurry, but he could see Gokudera came closer to him, with hands full of dynamites. "Looks like I'm going to win this fight. You're not as tough as Reborn-san expected!" he said.

'_What should I do now…'_ Hitsugaya thought. He tried to move, but he felt pain on his left leg. _'Kuso, looks like my leg's broken…'_

Gokudera threw his last dynamites to Hitsugaya. "It's over now!!!"

'_Great… I'm going to die without any memory of who I was?' _Hitsugaya cursed in his mind as the dynamites were getting closer.

'_Not yet…'_

Hitsugaya suddenly heard the voice from before in his head. "What-"

'_Remember, Toushirou… Hear… me, Toushirou… I'm… your power… I'm…'_

'_Who are you? How did you-'_ Before Hitsugaya finished his word, the things became dark for him.

---

"It's over now, white head!!!" Gokudera said as he threw his last dynamites. He believed it was his victory, until…

**CRACK!!!**

Like a bolt out of the blue, all of Gokudera's dynamites were frozen to ice. Not only his dynamites, but most of the floor was covered with ice all of sudden. The black cloud started to cover the blue sky, followed with a rain of small ice shards. The air became colder. "What… What the hell is this?!!!"

Tsuna and Yamamoto gasped, "What happened to the clear sky?! Where is that ice come from?!!!"

Reborn stood still, murmured, "Hmm… Looks like it is more than I've expected…"

Hitsugaya slowly stood up and looked at Gokudera. Gokudera stared back at him, realized something different in Hitsugaya's eyes. They somehow look much colder and scarier. The boy raised his right hand, which is covered with the glove he got. A blue ball of reiatsu was formed in front of his palm. "_Souten ni saze…_"

"Ch! Don't underestimate me, white hand! Triple Bomb!!!" Gokudera threw larger number of dynamites, but they did not stop Hitsugaya.

"HYORINMARU!!!!"

The energy ball turned into a large ice dragon, charged towards Gokudera in unmatchable speed, and frozen all of the dynamites.

"WHAT!!!" However, the dragon went through Gokudera faster, enchased the boy in a large pile of ice.

"Gokudera!!!" Tsuna went out of his hiding place and tried to break the ice. But Tsuna did not need to do anthing necessary, as sooner, the ice broke itself, revealing Gokudera, chilling greatly. "Gokudera, are you alright?!!!"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine… Juu-juu-juu-juuu-juudaime…" Gokudera stammered. His face was as pale as ice.

"We need to bring him to the nurse's office, but first of all…" Reborn said as he turned to Hitsugaya, who was half-kneeling on his knees, "Congratulations, Hitsugaya. Now, you're Tsuna's third family member. Welcome to Vongola."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tsuna exclaimed. "STOP IT, REBORN!!!!!!

However, Hitsugaya did not respond anything. He fell to the iced floor, asleep.

"Well, looks like we have to bring both of them to nurse's office," Yamamoto smirked.

"You're right," Tsuna agreed. "We have to wait until they wake up…"

Tsuna carried sleeping Hitsugaya and Yamamoto carried freezing Gokudera, who was trying to get off from Yamamoto (and failed).

"I-I-I-I… don't…. n-n-n-n-need… your help… Base…bbballl…i-i-i-idiot…" Gokudera hissed to Yamamoto, replied with a laugh from the base ball maniac.

"Sorry, but I have to bring you right to nurse's office!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, seeing the two began fighting again.

As the boys leaving, Reborn stood still, examining the battlefield. _'Ice… Black cloud… Hmm… You're really are amazing, Hitsugaya Toushirou…'_

When Reborn was about to follow the boys, he bumped to someone. She was Yoruichi.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Yoruichi apologized.

Reborn did not sense the presence of her before. _'How did she sneak behind me?'_ he wondered. "No, it's fine. Who are you? I've never seen you before…"

"I'm Shihouin Yoruichi," Yoruichi introduced herself. "I'm going to be a new teacher in here, replacing Takaguchi-san. And you are?"

"Mr. Reboyama, I'm a teacher here as well," Reborn gave her his false identity. "Nice to meet you, Shihouin-san."

* * *

What do you think? Do you like this chapter? I hope you like it ^^

Maybe I should remind that in the next few weeks, I may not be able to update the story. T.T Sorry, guys. I'm going to have my National Exam and finals soon. Hope I can pass them…

Oh, almost forgot. If there isn't any character you want from the poll choice, you can write the character's name in the review.

Thanks for reading!

_-RingoNeko 201-_


	5. Missing, Meeting, Expectation

I'm very very very…(100x) very sorry for not updating DMF for about… _**six months**_… (T_T)

In these six months, I worked on my drawing course's last assignments and prepared to write thesis for my English course. Moreover, I'm a high school student now, so I got extra courses on Science subjects (OTL). Plus, I joined club in Saturdays.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I will never able to continue this crossover without them. Yes, I'd like to find a beta for this story, but since I'm busy during school days, I doubt I update frequently (OTL).

Thus, I made this chapter as long as possible, with some other Bleach characters' appearance in here. I hope you like it!

The current poll result is up! You can see it below. I have added new choices and the poll is still open, check it out! (^_^)

**Disclaimer:** I would a lot of money to buy Bleach and KHR! from Kubo Tite and Amano Akira respectively…

* * *

_**Death, Memories, Mafia**_

_Chapter 4: Missing, Meeting, Expectation_

_**---Soul Society, when Tsuna and friends found Hitsugaya in Namimori---**_

"WHAT?!!! Hitsugaya-taichou's missing?!!!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Shh!!! Don't shout like that!!" Renji whispered. "It's a secret for now, Rukia; only captains and vice-captains who know about this to avoid more chaos…"

"I'm sorry, Renji… It's just hard to believe that news…" Rukia sighed. The raven haired girl was about to visit her brother in sixth division that morning—She wanted to ask permission to go to the living world, after she heard that Chappy dolls will be released in two days—until she ran to Renji. Realized her friend's solemn face, Rukia decided to ask what was going on with him. And then… Rukia found out that Hitsugaya Toushirou, the famous prodigy, was missing.

Now, she remembered what Renji told her a few days ago…

"_Hey, Rukia, do you know that Hitsugaya-taichou's going to the living world?"_

_Rukia widened her eyes. "The living world? The entire captains are supposed to stay in Soul Society after the winter war, aren't they?"_

"_Yeah, they're supposed to… I don't know much about it either," Renji replied. "There are lots of things to do here—from repairing the damages the winter war caused, mountains of paperwork left, capture all the Arrancar left, and so on. Of course we need the captains to keep Soul Society and Seireitei safe, but…"_

_Renji paused for a while. "Renji, but what?" Rukia insisted to know._

_The red-haired guy sighed. "No, nothing…"_

"_Renji…"_

"_Huff… Okay, okay… If that's what you want," Renji gave up. "According to what Kuchiki-taichou said, looks like Hitsugaya-taichou will do a certain mission in the living world for a while."_

_Rukia widened his eyes. "WHA-" Renji quickly shut Rukia's mouth._

"_Shhh?!!! Don't shout that loud, Rukia," Renji warned under his breathe. "The strange thing is, The captains who know about this mission are only Ukitake-taichou, Kyouraku-taichou, and Kuchiki-taichou… The other thinks he is going to hunt for high-leveled hollows."_

_Rukia pulled Renji's hand from his mouth and interrupted Renji. "So how long will he stay in the living world?"_

"_Kuchiki-taichou did not tell me about that," Renji replied._

"_I see…"_

Rukia took a deep breathe. "How is Hinamori and Matsumoto-fukutaichou?"

Renji scratched his head. "About their condition, err… not so good either… I'm worried about Hinamori…"

"You're right… After what happened to her captain…" Rukia muttered. "Anyway, do Ichigo and the others in the living world know about this?"

"I bet they don't. The commander decided to cut all the communication and close all the gate to the human world after Hitsugaya-taichou was reported missing," Renji said.

"Great, can't we come to the living world?" Rukia sighed.

Renji shrugged. "I'm afraid we can't. Besides, Soi Fong-taichou has sent the search team to the living world and Kuchiki-taichou will hardly give any permission for you to leave."

Both of them paused in silence.

"What should we do now?"

_**---Back to Namimori, after the incident on the roof---**_

_Everything was white. I looked at my right. It was white. I looked at my left. It was white, again. My skin felt like it was being scratched with tiny, sharp things. I rubbed my eyes and blinked them several times. Now I know where I was._

_There was a snow storm. A very strong one. And I quickly found out that I was not alone in the snow storm. I could not see clearly in this weather, but I was sure enough to tell there was a dark shady figure of a huge creature in front of me. Moreover, it was approaching me._

_Everything happened so fast. I the figure raised its wings–I think. With a single wing, it blew a way the snow, revealing itself. It was a huge blue ice dragon._

_Strange, my mouth moves itself. "What the hell are you?!!" I shouted._

"_Little boy, you have…!!!"_

"_What are you saying?!" I shouted again while protecting myself from the blow of snow. "I can't hear you…"_

"_My name… is…"_

_As I felt an excruciating pain in my head, everything was black again._

------

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes. The boy slowly raised his hand and put it on his forehead. The pain was still, even though it was not as painful as before. _'Is that… another flashback? My memory?'_ he thought to himself.

"Damn… It really hurts…" Hitsugaya cursed.

Hitsugaya sat up and looked around his surroundings. Instead of Namimori Junior High's roof, he was in the middle of an ice plain. Everywhere he saw was ice and snow. The ground was covered with snow with frozen rocks scattered around. There are some ice pillars near him, soared up to the dark sky, which was covered with dark cloud. Hitsugaya realized some tiny snow fell from the sky. "Where the hell am I and how the hell I get here?"

The last thing Hitsugaya could remember was the fight with Gokudera. That (crazy) boy cornered him with lots of dynamites and he sprained his leg, and then… he froze Gokudera with the mysterious glove he got before he passed out. Hitsugaya looked at the glove he wore on his right hand.

"How did I do that?" Hitsugaya muttered to himself.

"You've just released your shikai, Toushirou." A deep, growling voice said.

Hitsugaya stunned and observed his surroundings, expecting that something, or someone, was near. "Who... Who's that?! Show yourself!!" He exclaimed.

The voice sighed. "I'm here, Toushirou. Can't you see me clearly? Huh, I'm big enough to be seen."

Hitsugaya blinked. The voice seemed trying to hold back its laugh. _'Well, I'm sure I didn't see anything around him for sure, except…'_

The white-haired boy slowly looked to the sky. His eyes widened. _'The sky…'_

He found a huge ice dragon was hovering above him. Its long body was covered with sharped ices, shaping its scales. The dragon's sharp fangs reminded Hitsugaya of the ice spikes he saw in Tsuna's house. The shining, ruby-like eyes were glaring at him and adding a threatening look on the dragon.

"Wha… What the hell ARE you?!!!" Hitsugaya shouted at the eyes dragon. The boy can feel his body was trembling and his bottom touched the snowy ground.

"Toushirou, this isn't like you. You usually find me easily, _**and**_ you never forget your own shikai. Moreover, you've forgotten me," The dragon growled calmly. "Did that suspicious merchant's tool cause this?"

However, seeing scared Hitsugaya, the dragon took a deep breathe. "Looks like it's hard to talk with you like this, huh?"

The dragon curled its body and covered itself with its wings, becoming a large ice ball. The ice ball slowly descended to the ground. As it touched the ground, the ice ball shattered, revealed a figure of a man.

Hitsugaya stared at the man in front of him. The man had a long, light blue hair and a bit spiky on the head. He wore grayish blue kimono, yet an ice blue colored scar could be seen on his forehead. "Looks like I have to thank Muramasa to give me this form," the man muttered to himself, ignoring Hitsugaya who let his jaw dropped in awe. He turned to Hitsugaya. "At least you're not afraid of me in this form, aren't you?"

Hitsugaya simply nodded in confuse. "Wha… Who are you…?" he asked.

The man glared at first, but his lips gradually showed a smirk. "It has been a long time since the last time you saw me in this form, Toushirou. Now you're the one who forgot me," he stated.

"Do you know about me?"

The man ignored Toushirou. Instead, he looked up to the dark sky. "Our time is running out, Toushirou. You have to go soon."

Hitsugaya became more confused. The man's word did not make any sense to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me, Toushirou. You HAVE to remember all of it as soon as possible. You're not completely safe in Namimori. 'They' are still lurking somewhere, waiting the right time to come," the man said in hurry.

"What do you mean by 'They'?" Hitsugaya asked back.

As Hitsugaya finished his question, another blizzard brewed. With a blurred vision, Hitsugaya tried to look at the man again, but he had gone to nowhere. "Tell me, who are you?!!! And who was I??!" Hitsugaya shouted as the blizzard carried him away to the darkness.

"Don't worry, Toushirou. You'll remember for sure. Until that time comes, I will lend you my power," The man's voice echoed in the blizzard. It was the last thing Hitsugaya heard before he closed his eyes again.

------

"Dr. Shamal, how is Gokudera-kun and Hitsugaya-kun's condition?" Tsuna asked anxiously.

Dr. Shamal scratched his head. He had enough bad luck and pain in the neck that day. In the morning, he failed to peek into the girl's locker room (He got his nose broken as a girl threw a pail at him). Then, he tried to seduce Bianchi, who came to school to look for Reborn. Instead of a nice kiss, he almost died because of Bianchi's poisonous _dango_. In the afternoon, after all the 'bad luck' he got, the Vongola Decimo and the baseball boy came to the school clinic; carrying freezing Gokudera and an unconscious white-haired boy (Shamal expected that he is the mysterious boy he heard before). He was in a very bad mood.

"That dynamite boy needs rest and hot water. He'll survive his frostbite," Shamal unwillingly replied as he pointed at Gokudera, who was sleeping on the clinic's bed.

"That's not a really good question, but thank goodness his fine," Tsuna relieved. "How about Hitsugaya-kun?"

"About him, well…" Shamal checked the other boy on the bed beside Gokudera's. "He's been rough times, I think?"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "What do you mean?!"

Shamal sighed. He was too lazy to explain more. "If you can bring nice-looking girls for me, I'll consider that question."

"WHAT?!!!" Tsuna exclaimed. "But…"

"Tsuna, let me handle this," Reborn interrupted suddenly.

"Re… Reborn!" Tsuna never expected that Reborn would willingly handle things for him.

"Don't expect more from me, Tsuna. I'm just curious about Hitsugaya," Reborn stated.

Tsuna felt his heart plunged to the bottom. 'HHHHIIIIIIEEE!!!! He never changes!!!'

"Shamal, you'd better tell me more about Hitsugaya Toushirou," Reborn demanded at the pervert doctor.

"What if I don't?" Shamal asked.

Reborn smirked, "You-know-what."

Reborn and Shamal kept staring for a long time. Tsuna could feel the tension between the mafias, only Yamamoto who seemed to be unaffected by the tension. The silence and tension kept surrounding them. Until Shamal sighed and sat on the doctor's chair.

"Fine, you win, Reborn," Shamal gave up. "I don't want to make trouble with you. I'll tell you everything I know about him based on my observation."

Reborn showed a winning smile on his baby face. "Thank you, Shamal. I appreciate it."

Shamal opened the file cabinet on his desk and took a file labeled 'Hitsugaya Toushirou' from it. He took several pieces of paper and showed it to Reborn.

"When I did a check up on him," Shamal began to explain, "I found out that he had severed fatal wounds…"

"Well, he did when we found him few weeks ago," Tsuna commented.

"Tsuna, listen to his explanation carefully. It's important to know about your family member more," Reborn warned.

"He's not my family member! He's my friend!" Tsuna retorted back.

Ignoring Tsuna, Shamal continued his explanation, "I found some trace of closing wounds on his chest. Moreover, I'm sure that his internal organ had severed the same. The wounds aren't normal for a juniour high student. It is more like cut, a deep cut. Besides, for a kid around your age, he seems to be well-trained in fights, you see…" Shamal pointed a sentence on the report. "My analysis says his body is well-built by battles, like that Hibari Kyouya's."

"It can't be!! He… He's just a normal boy like me!" Tsuna demanded. "He doesn't seem to be a dangerous agent or…"

"He is, for now. How about before we met him, Tsuna?" Reborn solemnly replied.

"That's…" Tsuna did not know what to answer. Reborn was right. Tsuna did not know what kind of person Hitsugaya actually was before he lost his memories. He can be a normal boy, or maybe a member of a mafia family, the worst.

"Is there anything you can tell me about him, besides that?" Reborn asked Shamal.

Shamal thought again for a while and looked at Reborn with serious stare. "This is just my expectation, but I think he isn't really alive…"

Reborn raised his eyebrow. "Isn't alive? What do you mean?"

"Hmm, well his body..." Shamal paused and took a deep breathe. "His body seems to be an artificial body…"

------

The telephone rang again. This time, Urahara himself answered the phone call. "Yes, Urahara Shop here," the tricky merchant greeted.

"Kisuke, it's me," Yoruichi said.

"Aaah, Yoruichi-san! You've just called me a few hours ago, haven't you?" Urahara cheerfully asked.

"Looks like your 'Materializer' works at all, Kisuke," Yoruichi said. "Hitsugaya managed to draw Hyourinmaru's power out with that glove you invented."

"Really?" Urahara smiled. "That's good, Yoruichi-san! Now let's see how it'll work in the future…"

Yoruichi sighed, "Kisuke, don't try to experimenting in a situation like this. It works like what you told me. 'It will help to draw out a shinigami's power even if the shinigami is wearing gigai' after all. However, I doubt he can remember with that tool."

"Yoruichi-san, we can only bet in that small chance," Urahara replied with serious tone in his voice. Suddenly, Tessai came to Urahara. The merchant took down the phone for a while.

"Manager, he has come," Tessai reminded.

"Oh, I see," Urahara muttered. "Yoruichi-san, my special customer is waiting for me. I'll call you later!"

The call ended.

Meanwhile, in Namimori junior high, Yoruichi blinked her eyes in surprise. 'Customer? That Kisuke never had a special customer before…'

------

A cunning smile can be seen on Urahara's face. He turned to his 'special customer'.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Kurosaki-san?"

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter. I'm bad at writing cliffhanger... and grammar (OTL). I'm sorry if there is any mistake in the chapter and OOC characters. I haven't write much fanfic for a long time.

And here is the poll results (Only the top 5)!

**1. Ichigo** (He will have a big role in the upcoming arc)

**2. Rangiku** (She will appear, but I haven't decided when will she appear)

**3. Urahara** (He has already appeared ^^;)

**4. Rukia** (She'll have more appearance in the later chapters)

**5. Hinamori** (Like Rangiku, I haven't decided when will she appear)

I hope you enjoy this chapter

_-RingoNeko 201_


	6. Lieutenant, Guilty, Shot

Finally I managed to update this story… T_T

Somehow I lost my writing mood lately, which made me hard to write something. OTL I hope I didn't make the characters OOC, because I haven't watch/read Bleach and Reborn! for a while.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach and Reborn!

_**Death, Memories, Mafia**_

_Chapter 5: Lieutenant, Guilty, Shot_

"Manager, are you sure it's okay to let him go?" Tessai asked while he was preparing tea for Urahara.

Tessai noticed that his boss looked satisfied after he had a talk with his 'special customer'. Tessai could see a complicated smile on his face—Tessai was not sure if Urahara was happy because of the discussion he had or successfully trick the customer during the talk, hear Urahara's cheerful whistle. In addition, he was waving his fan in easy.

"Don't worry, Tessai. Kurosaki-san can do it," Urahara replied as took his tea from Tessai.

But it did not stop the employer from asking more questions. "You give him the 'Materializer' and send him to Namimori, without telling Yoruichi-san. What are you planning to do with Kurosaki-san?" Tessai demanded.

Urahara did not answer immediately. Instead, he enjoyed his tea, as if he was trying to change the subject. Unfortunately it did not work well on Tessai. The employer stared at him with demanding eyes. Urahara finally answered, "…To let him do what he can do."

"Then, why did you tell him about 'that' plan to Kurosaki-san?" Tessai asked again, "You should have known that Kurosaki-san will definitely go after Hitsugaya-san if you tell him."

The merchant showed his tricky smile again. "If I didn't, it wouldn't change anything, Tessai."

'_Why it wouldn't?'_ Tessai wondered. _'Can't you just call any other captain or lieutenants?'_

"In fact, after Yoruichi-san went after Hitsugaya, I can't afford any other shinigami besides Kurosaki-san to go to Namimori." Urahara added.

"What?"

"Yes, I cannot afford that, Tessai," Urahara repeated. "Even if I can, no spiritual beings can stay in Namimori besides those three."

**.::DMM::.**

"Is there any news about captain's whereabouts?" A woman with wavy blonde hair and huge breast asked as she entered the lieutenants' meeting romm. The tenth's squad sign hung on her belt. When she entered, all people in the room looked at her. It was clearly shown that the woman had not eaten anything lately. Her eyes were baggy which might be caused by crying. No one dared to answer before Renji encouraged himself to do so.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san. Nothing, so far."

Matsumoto Rangiku, the lieutenant of tenth squad looked down and sighed. She lost her hope now. She had been a lieutenant under her prodigy captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, for several years, but her captain had never gone for more than a week without any contact. The King's Seal incident had given enough trouble to Rangiku and her division, and now, their captain was missing once again, in a similar situation.

"How about Hinamori?" Rangiku asked as she reminded about her captain's childhood friend.

According to Rangiku, Hinamori's condition was much worse than hers. Her childhood friend was missing while she was at weak condition after the Winter War. She was supposed to be better right now if Hitsugaya was there.

All lieutenants turned to a blonde-hair man with some hair covered his left eye. Kira, the third squad lieutenant, was startled by the stares at first, but he regained his calm and answered, "Well, I've tried to talk with her, but she still doesn't want to go out from her room…"

"You haven't told her the current condition right?" Renji asked.

"Well… I… Uh…"

"You've told her, haven't you?" Hisagi, the ninth squad lieutenant with '69' tattoo, ensured.

"... Yes…" Kira muttered in low voice.

"I'VE TOLD YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T TELL ANYTHING TO HER!" Both Renji and Hisagi snapped at Kira, followed with Rangiku's gloomy face.

"I… I'm sorry… but… Hinamori insisted… so…"

"Eeee… emo kid has made a girl cry!" Yachiru chirped.

"No! I didn't mean it! I'm really sorry!" Kira nearly cried.

"It's okay, Kira-kun."

Everyone looked to gloomy-faced Rangiku in shock. "What?"

"It's okay, Kira-kun," Rangiku repeated.

"But… Rangiku-san, Hinamori will be…"

"I said, it's okay. I think she better knows about this…"

Rangiku took a deep breathe and recalled what her captain did before he was missing. She felt a great guilt to Hinamori. If Rangiku gave more effort to convince Hitsugaya, things might be better in Soul Society. If only she could on the last time she met her captain.

**.::DMM::.**

_**-Soul Society, one week ago-**_

It was a nice day in Soul Society. Rangiku was on the way home to her division, with lots of shopping bags. Another wonderful day for Rangiku to slack off and shop for goods. Though Hitsugaya nearly caught her ran away from her paperworks, she managed to escape and drunk some sake after shopping, and then returned to her division.

When the lieutenant arrived in front of Hitsugaya's office, Rangiku was surprised to find Kira and Hisagi was guarding the office door.

"What are you guys doing in front of my captain's office?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san, we can't let you enter Hitsugaya-_taichou_'s office now," Hisagi replied back.

Rangiku, crossed her arms and stared at them. "Why not?"

"Err… _Soutaichou_ wants to have a talk with Hitsugaya-_taichou_ for a while," Kira answered.

"With two lieutenants guarding the office?"

"Rangiku-san, it's…"

"Well, if you don't want to tell me…" Rangiku took out a brown paper pack from her _shikakusou_. The woman took out a few photographs from it and showed them to Kira and Hisagi. It did not take more than a second for them to realize what those photographs are, with widened eyes, pale face, and also, dropped jaws. "…I will make sure every single woman in _Seireitei_ has these photographs!"

Those were the photographs of naked Kira and Hisagi that Rangiku took a long time ago.

"Rangiku-san, you can't do this!" Kira protested.

"Oh, yes, I can. I will persuade Nanao-san to publish these along with the Woman Shinigami Association's monthly bulletin!" Rangiku threatened.

"I don't recall such bulletin even exist…" Hisagi muttered lowly.

"If Nanao-san doesn't agree, I'll ask help from the other members to spread it throughout the Soul Society~"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" The men shouted.

"So tell me what's going on here!"

Both Hisagi and Rangiku gulped. They had no chance to protest at all.

**.::DMM::.**

That night, Rangiku took a peed into her captain's office. So far, Hitsugaya did not show any strange behaviour after the talk with Yamamoto. He was doing all his paperworks—including Rangiku's—as usual. That day he also often got pissed and scolded her for slacking off that day like his daily routine. As if he was not hiding something. "How could he not tell me about his mission?" Rangiku mumbled.

'_Mission? For captain?'_

"_Yes, we heard briefly that Hitsugaya-_taichou_ will be sent to the living world tomorrow, but there is not much details about the mission," Kira explained._

"_Do you have any idea about the mission?" Rangiku inquired._

_Hisagi shrugged. "Not at all. Maybe he is going to hunt for Huge Hollows?"_

"_Ah, I see…"_

Rangiku tried to encourage herself to enter the office before Hitsugaya suddenly slid the door open, making her fell to the floor as she was leaning on the office's door.

"What are you doing there, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked with his icy cold tone.

Rangiku looked up to her captain, a bit worried that her captain would be angry at her. "Eh… _Taichou_… How did you..?"

"Did you come to ask me about the talk I had with _soutaichou_ earlier?"

Rangiku stunned. _'How did he know?'_

"Thanks for your laziness; I have more than hundred ways to know where you are." Hitsugaya gave a sigh. "Besides, I can clearly hear Kira and Hisagi's shout during the talk, so I assumed that someone was threatening them to tell the reason I was having a talk with _soutaichou_."

Rangiku blushed in embarrassment. "I… I'm sorry, _taichou_…"

"You don't need to apologize, I was about to tell you just a moment ago."

This time Rangiku was sure that Hitsugaya was acting strangely out of his grumpy character. Hitsugaya unexpectedly replied calmly, even after Rangiku did what she though a big mistake.

"Well, I think you've known that I'm going to living world tomorrow, right?"

Rangiku nodded weakly. "Are you going to hunt for Hollows?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. Rangiku noticed a glint of sorrow in his emerald eyes. "Not really, but I will leave Soul Society for about three months."

'_What are you doing during three months?'_ Rangiku thought. "Have you told Hinamori that you will leave tomorrow?"

"She doesn't need to know."

"But _taichou_, Hinamori's in her weak state right now! Shouldn't you stay and encourage her to recover?" Rangiku protested.

"Stay with her? Are you crazy, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya suddenly snapped.

Rangiku became more and more confused. Why would her captain leave his precious friend? Being a protective friend, he should have refused and decide to stay with Hinamori instead. "Why?"

"After what I did to her? Don't you remember what happened in the Winter War? I was supposed to kill that damn bastard Aizen, but look what I've done to her. I stabbed her, I STABBED HER, MATSUMOTO! WHO AM I THAT I, THE ONE WHO HURT HER, SHOULD STAY WITH HER?"

Rangiku tried to convince him again, but she could not hear any voice from her mouth, shocked by Hitsugaya's sudden snap. It was the most furious Hitsugaya that Rangiku had ever seen.

"…I'm sorry… Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya breathed. "… I just… I shouldn't be in this place anymore…" He muttered before he turned himself from Rangiku and left the office.

"_Taichou_, wai-" But before Rangiku stopped him, Hitsugaya had went away from that place in a flash.

**.::DMM::.**

"Rangiku-san, are you okay?" Renji asked, taking Rangiku back to reality.

"I… I'm okay, Renji," she replied. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Renji raised one of his eyebrows. "Are you sure? I think you should have a rest."

"But…"

"It's okay, Matsumoto-san, we'll take care the issues while you're having the rest," Hisagi added. "I'm sure Hitsugaya-_taichou_ will be alright."

Rangiku sighed. Her friends were right; She should get a rest, but that would not stop her from hoping for her captain's safety.

**.::DMM::.**

Tsuna's face was really, really pale. His hands and legs won't move as he was stammering from every single strand of his hair to his toes. Beads of sweat kept dropping from her face. Reborn was standing in front of him, holding his Leon-gun, with Hitsugaya Toushirou lying on the ground, not moving a single bit. This time, Reborn had done _**too**_ far.

"REBOOOOOOOORNNNN! YOU'VE KILLED HIIIIIIIM!"


End file.
